Victory I-Class Star Destroyer
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Force Unleashed Campaign Guide The Victory I-Class Star Destroyer was designed during the Clone Wars by Walex Blissex as part of the Victor Initiative Project, aimed at producing dedicated warships to directly oppose the heavy warships of the Separatists. At the time of its first production, there was serious doubt about the Republic's ability to defeat the Separatists, and as a result a crash building program churned out a large number of Victory-Class ships. Though successful enough in fleet engagements, the ships turned out to be painfully slow, and they depended heavily on missile munitions (Preventing them from engaging in long running battles). By the end of the Clone Wars, superior ships were already in production. However, since so many Victory I-Class Star Destroyers were in existence, they became the backbone of Imperial power for the first decades of the New Order. Though Imperial I-Class Star Destroyers were larger and more powerful, Victory I-Class ships were far more common. Small, unorganized bands of pirates or insurgents rarely required more than a Victory-Class ship (Often with a few Imperial Customs Corvettes as escorts). In later years, enough other classes of ships had been built that the aging Victory-Class vessels were no longer as common. Many were sold to private concerns, including several hundred to The Corporate Sector Authority. Variants of the Victory-Class were common. Though the standard model carries twenty massive assault concussion missile tubes (For planetary assaults). many replaced those with eighty standard Concussion Missile Launchers (With a total payload of 1,600 missiles). A later upgrade, the Victory II-Class Star Destroyer, had improved engines installed for a higher speed. These became much more commonplace after the fall of the Emperor, and created a new era for the decades-old ships. Victory I-Class Star Destroyer Statistics (CL 19) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -2; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 14 (Flat-Footed 12), Fortitude Defense: 45; +12 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 1,200; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 150; Damage Threshold: 245 Offense Speed: Fly 1 Square (Starship Scale) Ranged: Heavy Turbolaser, Double, Batteries (4) +14* (See Below) Ranged: Light Turbolaser, Quad, Batteries (2) +14* (See Below) Ranged: Heavy Concussion Missile, Batteries (4) +14* (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Batteries (2) +14* (See Below) Fighting Space: 1 Square (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +67 Attack Options: Autofire (Heavy Turbolaser, Double, Batteries; Light Turbolaser, Quad, Batteries), Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See Below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 90, Dexterity: 14, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative -2, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -2, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 5,200 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 2,040 (Troops) Cargo: 8,100 Tons; Consumables: 4 Years; Carried Craft: 48 Starfighters, 20 Heavy Ground Vehicles, 20 Medium Ground Vehicles, Various Support Craft Hyperdrive: Class 1 (Backup Class 15), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale (Black Market value 50 million Used) Weapon Systems Heavy Turbolaser, Double, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14 (-6 against targets smaller than Colossal size) (+9 Autofire), Damage: 4d10x5 Light Turbolaser, Quad, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14 (-6 against targets smaller than Colossal size) (+9 Autofire), Damage: 3d10x5 Heavy Concussion Missile, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14 (-6 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x5, 2-Square Splash Tractor Beam, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +14 (-6 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +67) Tactical Fire Imperial Star Destroyers are designed to provide heavy gunnery support in any situation, and excel at disrupting other Capital Ships above all. Their weakness against other ships, such as Starfighters, is usually overcome by their own complement of Starfighters. As a Standard Action, a Victory I-Class Star Destroyer can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius. All allied Starships attacking targets within this area gain a +2 bonus on attack rolls. Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships